Episode 643 (4th April 1991)
Plot Grant, Phil and Sharon head to the bank to retrieve the letter, but the postman refuses to give it to them as they cannot prove the letter is theirs. Etta prepares for her headmistress interview. Pete tells Ian that Kathy will refuse to talk to him again until he apologises for his recent behaviour. Sharon is given her letter by the bank, but the stamp is not on it. They ask for the stamp back but the bank manager says all stamps are given to charity. Pauline tells Pete they need to host a family conference in the evening to sort things out. Etta attends her interview, but things get heated when one of the interviewees makes Eurocentric remarks. Sharon feels down over the exclusive stamp, and learns she could have made up to £5000 if she had kept it. Etta fights her ground in the interview. Michelle gets jealous when she spots Clyde talking to a woman. Ian tries talking to Kathy about his behaviour but gets worked up when he does not get the reaction he hoped for. Etta returns from her interview. Pauline notices her and takes her back to No.45 for a catch-up. Sharon talks to Eddie about her recent misfortunes after they close The Vic. Etta is called back to the interview room as the interviewees want to talk to her again. Eddie suggests he could be a perfect boyfriend to Sharon. She finds his suggestiveness uncomfortable and leaves. Grant and Phil watch a Blue Peter presenter comment on the price of the rare stamps and get irritated. Sharon visits Grant and tells him about Eddie. The family conference gets underway at No.45. Ian finally sees sense and agrees to make amends with everyone he has upset. Kathy pulls him over afterwards and tells him she is quitting the café. He cannot understand why. Michelle visits Rachel about the room which she was denied. Rachel informs her it has been taken, as Clyde walks in with Karen, the woman he was with earlier. Etta returns home after a busy day to learn Lloyd knows she is pregnant and seeking a test on sickle cell. He is upset by her actions and assumes she finds him a hindrance. Hattie comforts her as she congratulates her after learning she has been promoted to headmistress. Grant visits Eddie and beats him unconscious in The Vic as Sharon watches on in horror. Cast Regular cast *Eddie - Michael Melia *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Phil - Steve McFadden Guest cast *Mrs Desmond - Gillian Hanna *Bob Evans - Edward Harbour *Jackie Stone - Richard Beale *Karen - Adjoa Andoh *Bank Manager - Anna Gilbert *Postman - Peter Geddis *Blue Peter Presenter - Yvette Fielding Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Living room and hallway *Unknown bank *Unknown interview room Notes *This episode was omitted from transmission on Drama in the 2019 repeats due to "unforeseen circumstances". *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sharon's feeling low, but the kind of sympathy Eddie offers is bound to make her feel worse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,180,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes